skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricrane
Hurricrane is a large crane capable of creating hurricanes and storms. His catchphrase is: Cloudy with a chance of pain! Biography Hurricrane was working as a flying pilot, but he was the plane instead because his wingspan was large enough. But after safely bringing some riders home he noticed a shady castle about to launch an evilized missile. Hurricrane quickly soared to the castle and found it was Kaos! He quickly soared to Kaos knocking over his castle, which landed on an abandoned island. Hurricrane then soar back to his island and noticed people were congratulating him. Eon was also there and decided his dislike for Kaos and size would be handy to him! Moveset Summon Hurricane: Hold the primary button to summon a hurricane that you can move around for a while. Make it rain!: Press the secondary button to summon a very large storm cloud which then may rain, which is quick and rapid but weakest, hail which is strong but slow drop rate, or thunder which has slow rate of appearing but extreme damage. Plane soar: Press the third button to fly, which increases speed and armor. Basic Upgrades Category 5: Hurricane is bigger and stronger, and you can move it around for a while. Thunder Flap: With each wing flap when you fly, you let off thunderbolts that automatically bit enemies. Snow caps: Now when you summon a rain cloud, snow may fall, which damages and piles up on enemies, trapping and damaging them. Thundercloud ahead!: Thundercloud is way larger! Storm warmer (Hurricanes) Category 9000!!: Hurricane is even bigger, stronger, and sucks in enemies as they get near it. Lightning canes: While hurricane is out, it blasts multiple lightning bolts from enemies near or far. Quadra canes: When you summon the hurricane, four mini ones constantly spin around it and are separate from the main hurricane. Be the Lightning! (Thundercloud) Thunder Bundle: Thundercloud lasts twice as long and does way more damage for each type of weather. Thunder funder: Now you may summon up to two thunderclouds! Fog cloud: Now you get a new type of weather: fog, that slowly damages them and blinds enemies. Soulgem and WowPow Soulgem: It's cozy!: You heal when you stand in your hurricanes. WowPow: N/A Creator Powers Lift: When in the airport areas, press the action button to begin the lifting mini-game! In the mini-game, you need to carry people to different islands without dropping them, and if you do, you need to go back to the island to pick them up again. Try not to go too fast, because you would be more likely to drop them, and don't go too slow, because there's a time limit, also, beware of gusts and troll weaponry as they'll drop your passenger and stop you in your tracks. The game ends once you reach the maximum amount of people to drop off at islands. Rain: When near an area that needs rain, press rain icon to begin the rain minigame. Try to get areas that need rain and avoid overwatering until the time limit is over. Trivia This is an old design made by CouyZ His catchphrase is a pun of the movie, "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" Category:Air Category:Animal Skylanders Category:Birds Category:Skylanders Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Two legged Category:Creator Skylanders Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water